


Open Cases

by Tessamay



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessamay/pseuds/Tessamay
Summary: For such an amazing detective, Bruce Wayne isn't great at noticing how his sons are faring emotionally. The issue is, he doesn't listen to concerns however he will always read a case thoroughly.It's a good thing the boys have each others back.





	Open Cases

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really fast just because I have to write a character analysis for English and wanted to practice with a character I know really well. So because it wasn't a formal analysis I decided to try and have some fun with it

Case time sensitivity: Urgent  
Subject: Timothy Jackson Drake  
Male  
Age 17  
5'5  
125 lbs  
Overview:  
Symptoms of insecurity and low self esteem include worrying about everything, being a perfectionist, sabotaging their relationships, and craving or seeking approval. I can reasonably assume that Tim Drake suffers from prolonged insecurity.  
Prevalent and constant insecurity can stem from several different factors, including a rough childhood, past trauma, and recent rejection or trauma. In the case of Timothy Jackson Drake, I believe it’s a combination of the three.  
Tim tends to overwork himself, working past exhaustion and forgetting his physical needs in order to take care of the company or finish the case he’s working on, striving to close everything up with no loose ends, perfectly. This is likely an effect of his parents expecting perfection, as well as their consistent absence. His behaviors, as well as what we know about his past, are consistent with the theory that he felt he would only receive affection if he achieved absolute perfection.  
It is well known that Tim has difficulty accepting compliments, however it’s apparent that he strives for praise and approval, both as Red Robin, and as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. (God B, just tell the kid he did well for once.)  
Tim tends to sabotage his relationships outside of the family, a specific example of this being his lying to and fighting with Stephanie while they were together. This could be because he’s worried about his relationships being ruined outside of his volition.  
To conclude, Timothy Drake needs a hug and a parental figure, and if you don’t start to provide that for him, Jason and I will do something drastic that you won’t like.  
Thank you for your consideration of this case,  
Dick


End file.
